


Time Lost

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, bo burnham - Freeform, hella angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: this is depression and stuff. i forgot what exactly but i know it is sad.





	Time Lost

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

Dan sat at the window looking out wondering when he would hear footsteps behind him. Nothing. He knew he never was going to, at least the ones he was wishing. He let out a sigh. Coming to grips with his situation, he decided to watch tv. But didn't find anything that wouldn't make him think of the one person he wished he never met.  
A month before, Phil was diagnosed with depression, or at least that was when he told Dan. Dan, being the good friend, he had supported him and tried his hardest to make Phil non-suicidal because he figured Phil wasn't telling him everything. Dan slept in Phil's room to make sure he doesn't kill himself in the middle of the night. Dan was glued to Phil, I fear of him losing himself.  
A couple weeks later Dan found a note on Phil's pillow that read  
Dan,  
I wish I told you more things, but I had no idea how to. Depression is not a black and white deal. The most common are in the grey area, but not mine. It was the severe kind. I had no idea how to tell you. I figured you already thought that, but I thought I should have clarified it once. Please, water my plants for me. Tell all my subscribers what happened or a soft description, so they understand. I never want to hurt then that much. Tell my family anything you want. They deserve to know. Then you. I want your life to be happy and as bright as you, no matter how much you tried to be dark. You are amazing and deserved a better friend then me. Get a new flat mate, just make sure that my bedroom doesn’t go too dull of colours, like beige. How the rest of your life is as great and wonderful as you.  
Phil  
Dan couldn't believe what he had read. He searched the house to find it. When he found it, he called the police and as soon as they saw it they all agreed that it wasn't alive anymore. Instead of wearing all black for mourning, he wore Phil’s clothes, to mourn the loss of all of his brightness to his darkness.  
Now Dan looked for a new flat mate and wished that he never had to. He wishes the one person he liked in this world was there to help him through this but there would never be.


End file.
